


Sloppy Drunk

by bokuakabeam



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Longing, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Richie and Eddie are roommates as adultsRichie comes home one night drunk(No IT mention)





	Sloppy Drunk

“Hey fuckface!” Richie called out, slamming the apartment door behind him. The impact caused some of Eddie’s favorite knick knacks in the front hallway to shake and fall, causing Richie to start giggling. “Oh my Goooooddd, it’s an eaaaarrrthquake!!” He picked up one of the knick knacks… who are we kidding? They’re fucking toys! He giggled more, and began to make airplane noises and fly them around in the air childishly. 

“Richie? What the fuck?” Eddie comes around the corner from where his bedroom is. His hair is disheveled and he is wrapping a bathrobe around his small but firm figure. “It’s one in the morning, where have you been? I called Bev and she said you’d bailed—”

“Ssshhhhhh,” Richie hushed, stumbling over and putting a finger over Eddie’s lips. 

“Dude, I’ll give you one fucking second to get your disgusting finger off my mouth,” Eddie grumbled, his voice muffled from Richie’s finger. 

Before Richie could move, Eddie ducked around his outstretched arm and slapped it out of the air.   
“I was fucking worried, Richie! You can’t just bail on people like that, what if you had gotten hurt?”

“I’m a fucking grown man, Eddie Spaghetti, where would I go to get hurt? Disneyland? Puppy World?” Richie began giggling again, getting louder with each breath he took. “You’re so cute when you’re pissed.”

Eddie looked away to hide a slight blush that he had felt warm his face, and muttered, “Fuck you, bro.”

“Anyways, I wanted to come home. I wanted to see you, I always want to see you,” Richie rambled, walking smoothly past Eddie and into the kitchen. “You’re my favorite person, even though you fucking annoy the shit out of me. Do we have any Cheez Its?”

Eddie hopped to attention once Richie called him his favorite person. “Wait, Richie, go back. What did you say?” He followed his friend as he trekked through the kitchen, grimacing at the mess he was making. 

“Where. Are. The. Fucking. Cheez. Its?” Richie spun to face Eddie, enunciating each word very clearly. As clearly as a drunk man could, actually. 

“Ugh, who the fuck am I kidding? I can’t talk to you like this!” Eddie exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat. “And go take a fucking shower, you smell like alcohol and piss!”

Eddie began picking up the mess that Richie had made, consisting of boxes and bags of snacks and chips, strewn about on the floor and counters in the kitchen. He sighed as he saw Richie’s head bow, still standing in the middle of the room. He took a moment to eye his figure.

His posture had never been perfect, his shoulders were always slightly hunched unlike Eddie’s. But when he got drunk he really looked slouched, and his hair had gotten damp from sweat and was matted to his forehead. But it never failed that Richie could always look good to Eddie. No matter what shape he was in, or how much of a douchebag he was being, Eddie couldn’t help being completely enamored with his best friend. 

“Eds, I’m sorry, I just wanted to come home,” Richie mumbled in a voice that was closer to a whine than anything. “I wanted to come home and see you, I didn’t want to go out with Beverly and Ben, I should have stayed home to watch The Kardashians with you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes amidst the flush in his face. “I don’t watch The Kardashians, fucker.”

“C’mon Eds, Eddie Spaghetti—”

“How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that?”

“Eddie, forgive me?” Richie sidled up to Eddie seductively, cocking an eyebrow and his hands on the counter so that there was an arm on either side of Eddie, blocking him. 

“Rich, what the fuck are you doing?” Eddie blurted out, unable to control himself. He had wanted this for so long but… Why now? Why when he’s drunk and smells like shit?

“Eddie-bear,” Richie smirked, using a nickname that Eddie’s mother had used, causing Eddie to scrunch his face in disgust. He pressed his hips against Eddie’s, and Eddie couldn’t help but bite his lip to control a moan that was trying to escape. 

He used all the willpower in his body to push Richie away just enough so he could slip around him and back away towards the entrance of the kitchen. “Richie I’m serious, you smell like shit, I think I’m getting sick just being around you.”  
Richie pouted before letting out a big and dramatic sigh, purposefully wafting his alcohol-tainted breath towards Eddie. 

“Fuck you, Trashmouth, that’s disgusting! Brush your fucking teeth!” Eddie shrieked, backing up more as Richie advanced towards him. 

This ended in the boys chasing each other around the apartment, Richie trying to smother Eddie in any kind of bodily fluid he can emit, and Eddie shouting obscenities back at him. He was finally able to get Richie pinned down and, with his toothbrush in hand, pried Richie’s hand open and stuck the brush in. 

“Brush your teeth,” Eddie demanded, looking smug. The fact that he had won in a physical fight against Richie was almost overlooking the fact that he was now straddling him. Almost. 

“What do I get in return?”

“Uh, how about good dental hygiene? The promise that you won’t be a gross and toothless old man in less than 10 years?” Eddie suggested, incredulous at the thought of someone refusing basic hygiene. 

“Nah, not good enough. I want something better.”  
Eddie thought for a moment, and before he could convince himself not to, he responded, “If you do, I’ll make out with you for one minute.”

This immediately made both men blush a deep red as the two thought about what that meant. Eddie was about to play it off as a bad joke when Richie began vigorously scrubbing his teeth. He slid into a sitting position, carefully removing Eddie from his lap, and speed-walked into their shared bathroom. 

Eddie remained on the floor, half in shock and half in anticipation as he heard the sink running, Richie spitting, and… wait. He was using mouthwash? He has never used mouthwash in at least… He’s never used mouthwash! Eddie’s mouth popped agape, which caused Richie to smile warmly when he returned. 

“Now, I believe you owe me one minute,” he muttered, the thought of Eddie seeming to sober him up just enough to be considered suave. 

“Yeah, I’ll have to give you longer than one minute since you used mouthwash. Y’know, I could do a lot more for you if you flossed as well…” Eddie trailed off, grinning widely as Richie scrambled quickly back into the bathroom, and the sounds of opening and closing drawers and cabinets could be heard.


End file.
